The present invention relates to a measuring apparatus for optically measuring the thickness of a water film attached to the surface of a substance such as a metal.
Conventional apparatuses for measuring the thickness of a water film attached to the surface of a metal are not portable. Due to difficulties in installation and measurement methods, it is difficult to move the apparatus to a desired measurement location.